Bragulan Star Empire
"There are alternate ways out of our present situation than by forging a road toward our objective, violently and by force, over a sea of blood and under a horizon blazing with fire. But this way is the Bragulan way." ''- Imperator Darvyl S. Byzon The Bragulan Star Empire is one of the largest and most militarily threatening alien states in the galaxy. The Empire was forged by the uncompromising Imperator Darvyl Sagatantron Byzon, who by his will of steel made the Bragulan species into an unstoppable juggernaut of carnage and conquest. It was Byzon who unified all of Bragule under his rule, and then he cast his eyes to the stars and decided that they, too, should be his to command. In the three hundred years since the unification the mightly legions of the Imperator have surged across the galaxy, conquering world after world and system after system. Few can stand against the might of the Bragulan Star Empire, which to this very day continues to be ruled by its sole architect. Darvyl Byzon is a legend amongst his people, regarded with a mixture of awe and fear by all Bragulans. By his word, fleets of mighty warships will set forth into the seven vectors of the galaxy, and continent-crushing armies will gear up for all-encompassing wars. He alone is the master of the Bragulan destiny, the savior of his people, the irrepressible Imperator. History : ''"Out of the smoldering ashes of conflict and strife, unity has been forged by the blood of a billion Bragulans. And because of this unity, we have gained strength. And from this strength, we have created Empire. A new order that will end chaos in the galaxy." - Imperator Darvyl S. Byzon The entirety of the Bragulan species was changed forever during the year 2727, when the Great Civil War erupted. Five empires clashed against each other in an epic struggle of epic proportions. The conflict lasted for three hundred years years and left the Bragulan home system, as well as its once-great empires, leaderless and crumbling; however the broken pieces of the former empires were sharp and led by power hungry warlords. The remnants fought against each other, formed alliances then betrayed each other’s trust. The war was not only that of the empires, but also of the entire race. Everyone from corporations to armed insurgents to crime syndicates fought with and against each other. The ensuing conflict left the entire Bragulan civilization war torn and destitute, but the fighting continued even when all was lost. There were no lines or fronts, moons and planets were at either war or preparing for war. Billions had died. Everything was at the brink of destruction. For the first time in history, the supplies of strategic weapons could not meet the demands. For the first time in history, all of the nations, empires to planet-states, were losing more men than they could field. Even the children and the elderly were forced to bear arms in the orgy of genocidal destruction. As the centuries passed by, the remaining empires died until, in the end, none were left. All that remained were conglomerates of moons ruled by despots, some struggling simply to survive, others still fighting for domination. Although it had not decreased in size, the Bragulan system - for that was still to which the Bragulans were at that time confined - was dying. Then a brave, charismatic leader named Darvyl Sagatantron Byzon emerged from obscurity and stepped into the light. At first, Byzon was the general of an undersized militia (branded as a terrorist organization by the Regency remnant) simply named ‘Victory’. But with time and Byzon’s cunning subterfuge and assimilation of other organizations, decisive military victories against opposing militias and victory over the hearts and minds of the Bragulan people, Victory grew and eventually became a force to be reckoned with. The last decades of the Great Civil War, saw only success for Victory. The organization nearly tripled in size and strength as other factions united with it. Numerous former generals and intelligence agents of the dead empires also sided with Victory, bringing with them information of top-secret dry-dock/ship graveyards literally loaded with ex-imperial warships and weaponry. Then there was the formation of Conquest, an elite paramilitary group and sister faction of Victory. Conquest was located on the opposite end of Bragulan space, separating Conquest and Victory were scores of warring factions that united against Byzon when an attempt was made to bridge the gap between Victory and Conquest. Despite the best efforts of the rival warlords, Victory managed to cut a path through their forces and their worst fears materialized: Byzon initiated a merger between Victory and Conquest. The people, sick of living in oppression and tyranny, learned of Byzon’s plan for a united Bragulan people, a unified Bragulan nation, a Bragulan Star Empire. They began to scheme on ways to dispose of their despots. With the stage set, Byzon initiated the most decisive campaign in the Great Civil War ever since the death of the last empire. With Byzon’s cunning subterfuge, the initial assault saw hundreds of rival warlords, generals and other key military personnel assassinated in one elaborate and extremely well coordinated strike, the planning and implementation of which took half a decade. With a significant percentage of his opposition neutered, Byzon then preceded with the first strike and steamrolled the decapitated factions with his superior forces. Opposition was sparse; there was no stopping Byzon, the public and even parts of the enemy militaries desperately wanted their current leaders replaced with the idealistic Byzon. With the first strike over and the captured factions divided and assimilated, it was only a matter of time before the rest of Bragulan space submitted to Byzon’s New Order. By the end of the 30th century, the purge had eliminated all opposition and Byzon had declared himself the Imperator of the Bragulan Star Empire, the largest military power in Bragulan space. And as he for the first time looked out to the distant stars that burned in the depths of space surrounding the war-ravaged Bragule system, Byzon wondered what else was out there against which he could test his mettle. Bragulan Physiology : "We are not a subtle people." - Imperator Darvyl S. Byzon The Bragulans are a sapient species hailing from Bragule, a world significantly larger than most standard M-class planets. Because of Bragule’s high-gravity nature, the Bragulans are naturally short and stocky, barrel-chested and at around 175 cm in height. However, Bragulans coming from planets smaller than Bragule or from space settlements can grow much taller and can be considerably less thick. Bragulans also have a distinct facial resemblance to bears, a terrestrial earth creature. \r\n\r\nBragulan skin is covered, from head-to-toe, with fur that usually comes in brown, golden or grey colors (although albino Bragulans and spotted Bragulans also exist). \r\n\r\nA short snout with a flat and broad nose dominates the Bragulan face. It is very sensitive to both smell and pain. Above the snout are two beady eyes and below it is a mouth that contains canines and molars designed for grinding. On the sides of the head are circular ears. The shortness of the Bragulan body grants it compact and very powerful muscles. The arms are huge, to say the least, and their large hands sport four short, thick fingers with retractable claws. The legs are also very well muscled and can deliver nasty kicks. The Bragulan organ system is similar to that of Zigonians as the digestive organs are partially merged. The heart is strong and pumps green colored blood. The chest cavity has two lungs, the left one being larger than the right, making room for the heart (which occupies a considerable portion of the chest’s right side). The body also contains a significant quantity of fat that actually blends with the Bragulans’ wide, barrel shaped body. The fat serves as a shock absorber and stores enormous quantities of calories, giving Bragulans high stamina. \r\n\r\nBecause of Bragule’s cold environment (the excessive fossil fuels produced by Imperial factories have caused global cooling), the thick fur, tough hides and omnipresent layer of fat makes the Bragulans adept at such environments. However, this also makes them prone to overheating when exposed to warmer climates. Bragulans in desert worlds wear thick coats that, instead of producing or conserving warmth as in Terran and Zigonain designs, actually refrigerate the Bragulan wearers. The skeletal system of the Bragulan compliments their other physical attributes; all of the bones are solid and extremely dense. The limbs are composed of large and thick bones, less in number than that of a human’s or Zigonian’s. The ribs are not only placed diagonally, but are also vertically positioned, forming a sort of intermeshing cage. Because these numerous rib bones also produce white blood cells, it can be said that the Bragulan immune system is superior to that of most other species. The spine of a Bragulan is very rigid when compared to that of other species, and has a bony but hair-coated vestigial tail with a length of three inches as well as a series of tiny bumps on their back. Unlike the skulls of humans, Zigonians and Apexai, which have multiple components, the cranium of a Bragulan is one large, helmet-like slab of tough and extremely rigid bone. Bragulan reproduction is very much like most forms of mammalian reproduction, though like the Zigonians, their genitals are concealed. This, and the fact that Bragulan secondary sex characteristics are virtually non-existent, makes distinguishing between male and female Bragulans nigh impossible for non-Bragulans. Male Bragulans are also capable of breast-feeding. The Bragulan gestation period is just a little under an earth year and the Bragulan newborns are born hairless and fat. The standard Bragulan litter is at least two younglings, but this number can go up to five and as such; Bragulan females have a variable number mammary glands that can go as many as five, whereas males have only two. This is to ensure none of their children goes hungry. Bragulan younglings finish their adolescent stage by the age of fifteen earth-years. Despite their odd genitalia, Bragulans are capable of urinating upright (as are Zigonians). Many think this is because Bragulan bladders expel urine at very high pressures. A popular Terran saying used by military personnel tells how it is a fool’s errand to engage in a pissing contest with a Bragulan. The average lifespan of a Bragulan is around a hundred and ten earth-years, this is not due to any genetic factor or tampering but due to the excellent healthcare system of the Bragulan Star Empire. Though other species can live much longer with life-boosting medical procedures (given that they have enough money), most Bragulans do not have this technological benefit. Without life-boosting treatments however, elder Bragulans (particularly the females) are rather susceptible to senility and the Bragulan version of Alzheimer’s. Despite this, the oldest Bragulan in history, the Imperator Darvyl Sagatantron Byzon, has lived for roughly four hundred years and rules the Empire without any impediment whatsoever. Worlds of the Empire : "A victory for the Bragulan Star Empire serves truth in itself. Thusly - what serves an Imperial victory also serves truth." - Imperator Darvyl S. Byzon The Bragulan Star Empire today stretches across no less than eleven sectors. The Empire’s primary governmental organization is the Council of the Imperator, a massive bureaucracy that controls every aspect of the Empire. Although officially, the Council is composed of representatives of the secret police, the propaganda ministry, the bureaucratic central planning agency, the military, the judiciary and the administrative bureaucracy, those divisions are typically ignored as those agencies constantly intermix to the point that they become irrelevant. As the name suggests, the Council and all its power is centered on the Imperator himself. This makes the exact power structure of the Council unclear and further establishes Byzon’s political dominance. Byzon himself has reigned for roughly four hundred years (thanks to the wonders of cybernetics and gene therapy) and over that period, he has accumulated numerous titles aside from that of ‘Imperator’. His other titles include: Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military, Eternal Leader of the Star Empire, Dear Patriotic Leader, Honorable Son of Bragule, Warmaster of the Empire, The Boss, the Coryphaeus of Science, Father of Civilization, Brilliant Genius of Bragulanity, Great Architect of Imperialism, Gardener of Bragulan Happiness, Happy Friend of All People, Beloved of All Braglan Women, Most Exemplary Citizen, Light of Bragule, Bringer of the Morning Light, Greatest Poet of the Universe, and Leader and Teacher of Bragulanity. The Bragulan Star Empire holds elections once every ten years. Real or rigged, Byzon’s party has never been defeated since its inception nearly two centuries ago. In total there are 320 billion Bragulans in the Bragulan Star Empire, producing a total GDP of $ 66,000 standard units. The number of aliens within the Star Empire is negligible, and most aliens that do live within its borders do so involuntarily, as prisoners of war or otherwise. Core The core worlds of the Bragulan Star Empire are immense industrial powerhouses churning out tanks, weapons, warships and occasionally less important products that the average Bragulan might need in his day to day life. The Bragulan core sectors are, by any standard, extremely polluted: great clouds of soot blot the sun from the sky for days on end, forests have been torn down and mountains have been eroded in the perpetual quest for fuel for the mighty industries of Bragule. Entire continents are covered in massive industrial complexes: great machine factories, production centres, huge volcanic furnaces, skyscraping chimneys, abyss-like quarries and the great workshop-fortresses. Lakes and rivers of poisonous industrial sludge dot the countryside, dead oceans have been emptied of almost all water, the air is saturated with toxic gases and great glowing radiation zones are visible even from outer space. In some cases the local ecosystem has managed to adapt to some degree, spawning horribly mutated versions of the original fauna and flora. Usually these mutoids are extremely hostile, which explains why the Bragulan version of environmental protection is equipped with flame throwers and acid projectors. *'Bragule' Sector Population: 60 Billion Sector GDP: $14,000 *'Lena' Sector Population: 50 Billion Sector GDP: $10,000 *'Yenisei' Sector Population: 50 Billion Sector GDP: $10,000 Midrange The midrange worlds are located in those sectors the Star Empire added to its territories between 100 and 200 years ago. They are still in the process of being turned into industrial death-worlds, and so still boast some form of an ecosystem. Since these worlds are located that much closer to potentially hostile alien empires they typically boast extremely heavy defenses, usually in the shape of skyscraper-sized missile silos and beam cannons the size of small mountains. Amongst the midrange worlds is also Bolshaya Chernovyi. This world is actually the former homeworld of the Apexai, who despite their technological advances could not stop the crushing tide of Bragulan steel. The Imperator decided that the punishment for their crime of being insufferably arrogant little grey alienoids should be that a mid-sized moon was to be dropped on their homeworld, a task the Imperial People's Military Maritime Starfleet happily carried out. Any survivors were promptly exiled, and with the Apexai thus expelled from what was now Bragulan space the Star Empire began converting the now-ruined planet into a strip mining operation. Occasionally the miners still run across deeply buried cashes of Apexai technology, which are considered boons for the technologists of the Empire. *'Kirensk' Sector Base Population: 30 Billion Sector Base GDP: $6,000 *'Vivinskiy' Sector Base Population: 30 Billion Sector Base GDP: $6,000 *'Severnaya' Sector Base Population: 30 Billion Sector Base GDP: $6,000 *'Bolshaya Chernovyi' Sector Base Population: 30 Billion Sector Base GDP: $6,000 : Warp Gate (Not Operational) Colonies Colonies are worlds that were settled (or conquered) relatively recently in Bragulan history. Typically the Star Empire does not yet have a significant presence on these worlds, as the preposterously slow and burdensome bureaucracy of the Bragulan Star Empire takes several years to process the paperwork associated with adding a world to the Imperial records. Then the Imperial People's Institute for Efficient Economic Planning needs to formulate a fifty-year-plan for the development of said world, which usually takes another couple of years, followed by assigning the resources necessary for proper industrialization. All things taken together it can take over a dozen years before the planners on Bragule are even aware that a new colony has been founded, and even longer before such a world receives the means to even begin to properly exploit its natural resources. As a result, there are several colonies in Bragulan space inhabited by aliens who don't even know they are now considered part of the Bragulan Star Empire. Several of these are colonies in Wild Space. When the Bragulan Star Empire finally deigns to show up at such worlds however any current inhabitants are inevitably considered squatters to be removed through the proper application of nuclear weaponry, with all the hilarious consequences that entails. *'Severnaya' Sector Base Population: 10 Billion Sector Base GDP: $2,000 *'Urumansk' Sector Base Population: 10 Billion Sector Base GDP: $2,000 *'Turukhansk' Sector Base Population: 10 Billion Sector Base GDP: $2,000 *'Taymyr' Sector base Population: 10 Billion Sector base GDP: $2,000 Warmachine of the Empire Imperial People's Military Maritime Starfleet : Main Article: Imperial Bragulan Navy The Imperial People's Military Maritime Starfleet (more commonly known as the Imperial Bragulan Navy, or simply the Imperial Navy) is the space warfare branch of the Bragulan Star Empire's military. It is made up of hundreds of highly powerful warships that enforce the iron will of the Imperator throughout Bragulan space - and increasingly more often, outside it. Imperial People's Legions of Liberation : Main Article: Imperial Bragulan Army The Legions of Liberation (more comoonly the Imperial Bragulan Army) are the ground wafare branch of the Bragulan Star Empire's military. It is made up of billions of millions of lumbering warmachines manned by billions of conscripts, and feared for its highly destructive way of waging war. The forces of the Imperator think nothing of obliterating cities (or indeed small continents) with nuclear fire if they are considered to be 'in the way' Emerald Guard : Main Article: Emerald Guard The Emerald Guard are the elite special forces of the Imperator, highly trained and utterly lethal commandos equipped with the best and latest equipment the Bragulan Star Empire produces. Category:Bragule